Back Together!
by TheRockingWriter
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE SERIES FINALE! DO NOT EVEN READ THE REST OF THIS SUMMERY! AND DON'T READ THIS IF YOU ARE A DIBS-SHIPPER! Zatanna goes to Nightwing the first night Wally has been dead... (or missing for the optimistic). One-shot. Cover image edited by me!
1. Chapter 1

**WALLY! WHY? THEY BETTER DO A 3RD SEASON AND MAKE IT ABOUT FINDING WALLY! ANYWAY... LET'S BEGIN WITH THE STORY... This is following Wally's death. I like the parts of season 2 when Nightwing gets called by his real name, Dick!**

* * *

Dick lent against the railing of his apartment balcony. His best friend was gone. He half expected Wally to come running in with some stupid remark. The night was cold but Dick didn't care. All he could think about was seeing his friend cease to exist. Dick felt another presence next to him. Then an arm slide around his shoulders.

"Hey," came Zatanna's gentle voice.

"Hey, Zee, what are you doing here?" Dick asked, not looking at her.

"I heard you took a leave-of-absence. Wally being... gone... it's hard for us all," she slid between him and the railing "But I guess it's harder for you... He was your best friend. The only people suffering more than you must be Artemis and his family," she kept her hand on his shoulder and stroked his cheek "You're not alone Dick,"

Dick took the hand that was gracing his cheek and pushed it back to its owner.

"Then why do I feel alone?" he asked.

"But you're not," said Zatanna, holding onto both his shoulders "You just always think you are. Dick... for the past 10 years you've been building a wall between you and the world... Wally's death shouldn't strengthen it... it should tear that wall down!"

"The only person that got behind that wall was you," said Dick, standing stiffly.

"That's why I'm here," she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him "Wally always said we were idiots for breaking-up... I've realized he was 100% right,"

Dick looked at her with his sapphire blue eyes. All Zatanna saw in them was the little 9-year-old circus acrobat that lost his family. Why was it, that when ever a member of Dick Grayson's family or someone who was _like _family was about to die, Dick always got there in time to see it? Zatanna cupped Dick's face in her hands and lent up, closer to him. He grabbed her wrists and looked at her with no emotion.

"Zatanna... you were kidnapped just because you were dating me..."

"Dick... I can take care of myself,"

"I know... Zatanna the Magician can... but Zatanna Zatara, average civilian, can't. I know what it's like to be kidnapped and not do a thing about it... I couldn't bare the thought... that you'd get hurt... or worse," said Dick, sincerity in his eyes "_That's _why I broke-up with you... _because_ I loved you,"

"Dick..." Zatanna whispered, rubbing his cheeks with her thumbs "I still love you,"

"Zatanna I..." he stammered "I don't know what to say..."

"Say what you feel, Dickie," she said, gently "I've been here for you since we broke-up, since I learnt about your family, since I learnt about... _you_,"

"Zatanna," he said, doubt in his voice.

Zatanna lent up and gave him a quick, one-second, kiss on the lips. When she pulled away she saw no emotion. Not even his pain... and she could _always _see his pain!

"Dick..." she said, looking to the ground "I'm sorry... I know this is hard for you..." she spoke quickly "and the last thing you probably want right now is a relationship but... you're always alone! And I've hated seeing that! So, when I realized I still love you, I-"

Dick grabbed her, his hands cupping her cheeks, and kissed her. She hadn't felt his mouth locked against hers for so long! Not since that night she was released by the guys who had kidnapped her in order to blackmail the Boy Billionaire, Dick Grayson, out of millions... and that was 3 years ago! Dick pulled away and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't want Wally's death be the reason we get back together," he said.

Tears silently ran down Zatanna's cheeks.

"It wasn't his death... Dick... it was his constant nagging at us too,"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her lips with his. Dick, his arms around her waist, squeezed her. Zatanna twined locks of his raven hair around her fingers. Dick groaned and put his hand on the back of her neck.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you," she said.

* * *

**Why was it that Wondergirl and Robin were the only ones that came out of it a couple? The name Robtanna is out-of-date now so I propose it gets renamed Nightanna. Or just plain Chalant! Nightanna, Robtanna, Chalant, RobinxZatanna, NightwingxZatanna... whatever you call it! DICK GRAYSON AND ZATANNA ZATARA ARE MADE FOR EACH OTHER! :)**


	2. Author's Note

**This author's note is just to tell you...**

**If you love chalant and you like my writing then you should check-out my story ****_A Mistress of Magic and a Boy Wonder in Love. _****It's a bunch of one-shots about chalant! So... go read and review it! Don't worry, Barbara may make appearances but the stories are Dibs free!**

**Have a whelmingly asterous day!**

**-Rocky**


End file.
